Vampire Beauty
by Ridia-chan
Summary: sasusaku, and many pairings i don't feel like naming 2 vampire clans at war and a forbidden love. my 2nd fanfic so i don't know if it's all that great...so go easy on me. dont worry i will update....someday....im in the middle of moving so give me time!
1. Prologue

**HI!! I just had the need to write a sasukeXsakura story! So yeah since I love vampires and I'm a huge fan of sasukeXsakura, I decided to finally write a vampire story! Muwha! Anyways…I think that's enough of my craziness. **

**Okies here's what you need to know:**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and everyone else are like around 820 years old but they look 15. And of course Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee are 821 and look 16…so yeah enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Vampire Beauty**

**Prologue:**

_In 1810, two of the strongest vampire clans were at war…fighting for supreme power over the land of Konoha. _

_The Uchiha clan and the Haruno clan are the clans that ruled the vampire world in Konoha. They were at pace with each other for centuries. Neither one had trouble with each other…until one very dark night. The king's oldest son of the Uchiha clan, Itachi, came into the Haruno land and killed the king of the Haruno vampires. This started the awful war between the two rulers. Itachi was the only one who wanted to be the supreme ruler, ruler over all vampires alike, so he declared a war upon them._

_Not soon after, the Haruno clan had their revenge. They killed off Itachi, which only made the Uchiha clan angry._

_40 years have passed and still they were at war. Only two people never agreed with the war. One was the youngest of the king of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha. The other one was the only child of the king of the Haruno clan, Sakura Haruno. Both are the next heir to their kingdom and both hope to end this war. The one thing is…they never met each other before in their lives. Either way, they are going to end this stupid war one way or another_

* * *

**So how was that? Well anyways, keep reading! I'll update as much as I can but you know stupid high school takes up most my time. But yeah read more!**


	2. When Love Meets

**Yay! I'm so glad you have decided to read more! Well I really hope that this one will be a better fic if you didn't like my other one…**

'_Your face'_**- thoughts**

"Your face" **talking**

* * *

Chapter one: When Love Meets 

"Where is he now?" Fugaku Uchiha, king of the Uchiha vampires, asked as he burst into his son's room.

"Sir, we can't find him." One of the guards said in a panic voice. "H-he seemed to just disappear without a note or anything."

"You better find him; he could be lost outside and who knows what those Harunos will do to him."

"Yes sir." The guard left the room. He came up to a group of guards and commanded them to search for the young vampire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke Uchiha, the strongest and most skilled vampire in the Uchiha land, walked through the dark forest that bordered the Haruno and Uchiha lands. He looked up into the skies and saw the moon. _'The moon looks beautiful tonight.' _He thought as the moonlight glistened in his onyx eyes.

'_At least I can get away from those stupid guards.' _He walked around some more and jumped on top of a sakura tree. _'Ever since this stupid war started, I never get to have walks like this. It's so peaceful with nothing to do, without guards, and without stupid fangirls.'_

He continued to look up at the moon, enjoying his alone time when a black butterfly passed by him. He let it land on his finger but it only stayed for a second and then left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura Haruno, the smartest and most beautiful vampire in the Haruno land, woke up from her long sleep. She opened her emerald eyes slowly as she got up. She got dressed and headed to the balcony. Running a hand through her pink hair she thought, _'I think I'll take a walk today, it's such a nice night.' _Then there was a knock on the door, taking her away from her thoughts.

"Sakura-sama? A-are you up?" A shy voice was heard from the other side.

Sakura smiled, "Come on in Hinata-chan." Then a girl with raven hair and pure white eyes walked in.

"It's a beautiful night tonight Sakura-sama, it's prefect for a walk." Hinata said as if reading Sakura's mind.

Sakura giggled, "You know me too well Hinata-chan, and what did I say about calling me Sakura-sama? Just call me Sakura-chan when you're around me."

"I can't help it." Hinata looked down on the floor.

"It's alright Hinata-chan; now go tell my mother that I'm taking a walk."

"Yes Sakura-sa- I mean Sakura-chan" Hinata said as she bowed. She was Sakura's personal maid and good friend since they were little. Sakura transformed into her bat form and flew out of her room.

She landed in the forest and followed a path she never took. _'I don't recall this path being here. Then again, I haven't been on a walk for a long time.' _She continued to walk. Still walking forward, she noticed the moon. _'Wow the moon looks so pretty tonight.'_ Sakura stared at the moon's beauty but then had a concerned look on her face. _'It seems as though the moon is trying to tell me something, but I don't know what.' _The suddenly a black butterfly flew around her.

Sakura giggled, "Why hello little butterfly." The butterfly left and seemed to be leading her somewhere. As if on cue, Sakura followed. It took her further into the forest and leads her to a sakura tree. Her eyes widen at the sight before her, "Wow! I didn't know that the sakura trees bloom during this time of summer."

"Who's there?" a voice came out of nowhere.

Sakura looked around for the owner of the voice, "W-what?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke was lost in thought as he was lying in the tree. Then he saw a girl walking towards where he was sitting. He sat up straight and looked at the girl. _'She looks so beautiful.' _Was all that he could think of. Sasuke spoke finally when he saw that she was close enough. "Who's there?"

"W-what?" Sakura looked around everywhere. A few seconds later Sasuke jumped down from the tree. _'Who's this? He's so…handsome. More handsome then most of the vampires in the Haruno clan.'_

They just stared at each other. Onyx and Emerald eyes were locked together. Sasuke came back to his senses and said, "You heard me. What's your name?"

Sakura suddenly became scared for no reason and turned to run. Sasuke saw her turn and quickly grabbed her hand. "No don't go." Her heart skipped a beat.

All Sakura could do was stare at his handsome face; her eyes never left him. "I'm Prince Uchiha Sasuke." He introduced himself.

"P-prince…Uchiha?" Sakura stuttered and was sad. _'Why did he have to be an Uchiha? I knew this was too good to be true.'_

Sasuke gave a soft laugh, "Yes. What's your name?"

She looked down. "Princess Haruno Sakura." Sasuke was shocked. _'How could she be a Haruno? She's just too perfect.' _

"I'm sorry I have to go." Sakura tried to release her hand from his, but she just couldn't.

He held her hand tighter. "Could you stay a little longer?"

"No, I must g-"

"Why?" Sasuke asked desperate for her to stay.

"Umm…well I guess I could stay for a few more minutes." They both felt relief and Sasuke released her hand but stood close to her.

"So you're a Haruno. Do you plan to keep this war up when you're Queen?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"If I wanted to keep this war up I would have killed you already, wouldn't I?" She smiled at him.

He smirked, "I guess that's true. I want to end this pointless war. Once I become King, I'll do anything to stop it."

"I feel the same way." They once again stared in each other's eyes. But as soon as they stopped, the sun was rising.

"The sun! We must go if we don't want to die." Sakura started running when Sasuke yet again grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Could we meet here again tomorrow?" His eyes gave a look of hoping she'll say yes.

"…" She stayed quiet for a moment. "Yes." After that, she ran off to her castle as Sasuke did the same after he got his answer.

* * *

**So? How was it? I think it was a little short but I promise I'll write more as soon as I can. **

**Haru: Am I in this story?**

**Me: No…**

**Kanahru: What about me?**

**Me: No…**

**Sura: Then I'm in this story right?**

**Me: Uhh…no.**

**All three: NANI!?!**

**Me: Ok ok ok. If the lovely readers want you in the story then I'll put you guys in it.**

**Sura: Readers! Don't forget to R&R and tell her if you want us in it.**

**Kanahru: You better want us in it! **

**Haru: Dattebayo! And remember if you have any ideas for this story, feel free to tell Lydia and she'll be sure to use them in her story.**

**Me: uhh…what he said. Well byes for right now! **


	3. Trouble At Home

**Sorry I took so long to update!! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble at Home

Sasuke returned to his castle still thinking about the girl he just met. As he reached the gates, guards surrounded him and escorted him inside. He entered the great room where his father stood in front of a spy.

"Where is my son?!" Sasuke heard his father yell and snapped out of previous thoughts.

"Sir. We saw him at the border line of our lands and the Haruno lands."

"What!?!" Fugaku shouted. "I want you to find hi-."

"I'm right here father." Fugaku looked away from the guard and saw his son. All trace of anger had gone away for now. "My son! Why were you by the Haruno lands? Did they do anything to you?" He walked up to Sasuke to check if he was alright.

"I'm alright father. I was just taking a walk, I guess I went to far."

"You did. I don't want you ever going near their lands again, understood?" Fugaku face held concern.

"Hn." Sasuke left for his room.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke froze to listen to what his father had to say.

"I don't want you to run off like that again. You will remain in this castle until I give word."

"Whatever." Then he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura returned and was in her room. _'Wow…I don't know if what happen was real. He was just so perfect.' _Her thoughts were lost when Hinata came in.

"Oh Sakura-chan, your back!" She walked to Sakura with her night gown in her hands. She handed it to Sakura, but Sakura didn't take it. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I-I…" Sakura was lost for words.

"Yes?"

"I just saw the most handsome vampire. More beautiful then any vampire in the land could ever be."

Hinata beamed, "That's great Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah…" Sakura said blankly.

"What seem to be the matter?" Hinata could sense something was bugging Sakura.

"H-He's an U…an Uchiha." Tears started to form in her eyes. Hinata gasped, she hugged Sakura.

"Sakura, do you love him?"

Sakura tears started to fall. "I…yes. How can I love someone who is our enemy?"

Hinata was still hugging Sakura, "Love is something we all want no matter who it is you fall in love with. Don't worry Sakura-chan, things will turn out right for you and him."

"I hope so."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke walked around his room and wandered to his bed. He sat down and laid his elbows on his knees and put his hands together while placing his chin on both hands. _'Why can't I get her off my mind?'_

Suddenly the door burst open reveling a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. "Sasuke-teme! I heard you ran away last night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto, what did I say about just coming in my room without my permission?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever as your friend-"

"-unfortunately." Sasuke interrupted.

"Hey! As I was saying, as your friend you must tell me everything that happened. I heard you ran to the Haruno lands begging for forgiveness."

Sasuke looked up at the blonde, "What? No, whatever rumors you've been hearing are not true. Yes I went to the border lines but nothing more happened."

"Are you suuuure?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered emotionless.

"Some story. Psh, **I've** had better adventures then that! I mean I went to-" Naruto went on talking while Sasuke was not paying attention. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend since they were little infants. Naruto is also against the war and has personal spies who work for the Uchihas and the Harunos.

Sasuke was staring at nothing in particular. His mind was still set on Sakura. Then a black butterfly came out of nowhere, flying around him. Sasuke's eyes followed it. An idea suddenly hit him.

"He was a sissy, so I didn't bother to destroy him-" Naruto was still blabbing on.

"Naruto I need one of your spies."

Naruto looked at him in surprise, "Why?"

* * *

**Was it too short? I'm SOOOOOO sorry I didn't update a.s.a.p.!!! –tears- I was trying to but stupid high school is keeping me busy and I had a writers block. But yeah anyhoo my goal is to get at least 2 chapters done because I have a 2 week break and many ideas. So please R&R!**

**-Lydia **


	4. improtant update issue

Hey! Sorry guys for the very long wait. Yeah so here's the worst news, I'm rewriting BOTH stories. I was reading through them and kinda felt they sucked and I can do so much better so that's what I'm gonna do for you guys! But no worries it will be fast. I actually won't post until I have at least 5 chapters done for both and then start updating once or twice a month. It's summer so I have a little bit more time for writing. So yeah hope you guys haven't given up on me yet!


End file.
